The invention relates to the field of liquid product reservoirs as usable, among other applications, in liquid spray systems and in particular those systems meant to provide a fine, particulate spray of liquid and a gas. Such a system finds application, for example, in beauty salons where hair setting liquids and hair holding liquids are in general use. These liquids are often packaged in aerosol cans. However, large scale use of aerosol cans is not economically feasible, and it is preferable to ship, store and use liquid products in non-aerosol containers for use in spray systems. One such spray system is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,555, from which the present application derives. Such liquid product reservoirs must be durable yet economical to manufacture. Spray product reservoirs of the prior art systems employ dip tubes to draw spray product from the container. Dip tubes add to the expense of the container and are susceptible of malfunctioning and breakage. When the reservoir is to be used in inverted orientation, it must provide a leak-proof seal which will withstand pressure in the bottle.